funimationfandomcom-20200215-history
List of Dubbed Animes
.hack//Quantum *A Certain Magical Index *Aesthetica of a Rogue Hero *Ai Yori Aoshi *Air Gear *Air Master *Alien vs Ninja *Anime Classics *Appleseed XIII *Aquarion *Aquarion EVOL *Aria the Scarlet Ammo *Armitage III *Athena: Goddess of War *Attack on Titan *B Gata H Kei Yamada’s First Time *Baccano! *Baka and Test - Summon the Beasts - *Baldr Force EXE *Bamboo Blade *Basilisk *Big Windup! *Binbogami ga! *Birdy the Mighty: Decode *Black Blood Brothers *Black Butler *Black Cat *Black Lagoon *Blade of the Phantom Master *Blassreiter *Blessing of the Campanella *BLOOD-C *Blue Gender *Brothers Conflict *Bubblegum Crisis: Tokyo 2040 *Burst Angel *C-Control *C3 Anime *Captain Harlock *Case Closed *Casshern Sins *Cat Planet Cuties *Chaos; HEAd *Chobits *Chrome Shelled Regios *Chrono Crusade *City Under Siege *Claymore *Code: Breaker *Comic Party Revolution *Confucius *The Count of Monte Cristo: Gankutsuou *Corpse Princess: Shikabane Hime *Coyote Ragtime Show *D.Gray-man *Dance in the Vampire Bund *Danganronpa: The Animation *Darker Than Black *Date A Live *Daytime Drinking *Deadman Wonderland *Desert Punk *Detective Opera Milky Holmes 2 *The Devil is a Part-Timer! *Devil May Cry *Dragon Age Movie *Dragon Ball *Dragon Ball GT *Dragon Ball Universe *Dragon Ball Z *Dragon Ball Z Kai *Dragonaut -THE RESONANCE- *DROP *Eden of the East *El Cazador de la Bruja *Ergo Proxy *Eureka Seven: Astral Ocean *Evangelion *Excel Saga *Fafner *The Familiar of Zero *Fairy Tail *Fate Stay Night *Fist of the North Star *FLCL *Fractale *Freezing *Fruits Basket *Full Metal Panic! *Full Metal Panic! The Second Raid *Full Metal Panic? Fumoffu *Fullmetal Alchemist *Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood *The FUNimation Show *The Future Diary *Ga-Rei-Zero *Gad Guard *Gaiking *Galaxy Express 999 *The Galaxy Railways *Gantz *Genghis Khan *Ghost Hunt *Ghost in the Shell: Arise *Giant Ape Media *GirlS *Girls Bravo *Glass Fleet *Goemon *Guilty Crown *Gun X Sword *Gungrave *Gunslinger Girl *Gunslinger Girl IL Teatrino *Guyver: The Bioboosted Armor *Haganai *Haibane Renmei *Hana *The Harimaya Bridge *Heat Guy J *Heaven's Lost Property *Hellsing *Hellsing Ultimate *Her Majesty *Hero Tales *Heroic Age *Hetalia *Higanjima *High School DxD *Hong Kong Connection *House of Five Leaves *Hyperdimension Neptunia *ICHI *Ikki Tousen *Incredibly Ever After *Initial D *Inside The Voice Actors Studio *Interlude *Ip Man *Is this a Zombie? *Jing King of Bandits *Jinki: Extend *Jormungand *Jyu-Oh-Sei *Kaleido Star *Kamisama Kiss *Kamui Gaiden *Kanon *Karneval *Kaze No Stigma *Ken Akamatsu Works *Kenichi: the Mightiest Disciple *Kiddy Grade *King of Thorn *Kingdom *Kodocha *Kurau Phantom Memory *Last Exile *LASTEXILE -Fam, The Silver Wing- *Le Chevalier D'Eon *The Legend of the Legendary Heroes *Level E *Linebarrels of Iron *Lost Girl *Love and Honor *Love Hina *Lupin the Third, Fujiko Mine *Magikano *Maken-ki! *Mass Effect *Master of Martial Hearts *Michiko & Hatchin *Minami-ke *Moeyo Ken *Mongolian Chop Squad *Moonlight Mile *MoonPhase *Moyashimon: Tales of Agriculture *Mulan: Rise of a Warrior *Murder Princess *Mushi-Shi *Mushi-Shi - The Movie *My Bride is a Mermaid *My Santa! *Nabari no Ou *Negima! *Negima!? Magister Negi Magi *Nerima Daikon Brothers *Noir *Noragami *Oblivion Island *Oh! Edo Rocket *Okami-san and Her Seven Companions *One Piece *OniAi *Origin: Spirits of the Past *Ouran High School Host Club *Pani Poni Dash! *Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt *Peacemaker *Peach Girl *Phantom *Pretear *Princess Jellyfish *Project Blue Earth SOS *PSYCHO-PASS *PUCHIM@S *Pumpkin Scissors *Ragnarok - The Animation *Rainbow *Red Data Girl *Red Garden *RideBack *RIN ~Daughters of Mnemosyne~ *RoboGeisha *Robotech: The Shadow Chronicles *Robotics;Notes *Romeo x Juliet *Rosario + Vampire *Rumbling Hearts *The Sacred Blacksmith *Sailor Moon *S.A.V.E. *Sakura Wars the Movie *Samurai 7 *Samurai Champloo *Sands of Destruction *Sankarea *Sasami Magical Girls Club *Save Me! Lollipop *School Rumble *Sekirei *Sengoku BASARA: Samurai Kings *Senran Kagura *Serial Experiments Lain *Sgt. Frog *Shakugan no Shana *Shangri-la *Shattered Angels *Shigurui: Death Frenzy *Shiki *Shin Chan *Shinobi *Shuffle! *Slam Dunk *Slayers *Slayers Revolution *Solty Rei *Soul Eater *Speed Grapher *Spice and Wolf *Steins; Gate *STRAIN: Strategic Armored Infantry *Strike Witches *Summer Wars *Suzuka *The Sword with No Name *Symphogear *Synesthesia *Tajomaru *Tales of Vesperia *The Tatami Galaxy *Tenchi Muyo! GXP *Tenchi Muyo! Movie *Tenchi Muyo! OVA Series *Tenchi Muyo! Ryo Ohki *Tenchi Muyo! Tenchi in Tokyo *Tenchi Muyo! Tenchi Universe *Tenchi Muyo! War on Geminar *Tenchiverse *Texhnolyze *TO Movie *Tokyo ESP *Tokyo Majin *Toriko *Tower of Druaga *The Treasure Hunter *Trigun *Trinity Blood *Tsubasa RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE *UFO Ultramaiden Valkyrie *Unbreakable Machine-Doll *Utawarerumono *Vampire Girl vs Frankenstein Girl *Vandread *Venus Versus Virus *Vexille *The Vision of Escaflowne *The Wallflower *We Without Wings *Welcome to the N-H-K *Whin Boy *Witchblade *Wolf Children *The Woman Knight of Mirror Lake *The World of CLAMP *X *xxxHOLiC *Yu Yu Hakusho *Zebraman 2 Category:Naruto